Prototype Story: The Guide
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: As said above a Prototype Story. This is a prototype story for the people that liked this one. There is a newer version with another Tittle. A human is chosen as the guide for six humanfied ponies. He is forced to live with them in the same house and to help them with every single human problem they find. Letting them experience the 'Real world.'
1. Introductions part 1

Ever watched something fantastic, or thought it was so fantastic that you just can't help it but smile at it? Or even better, Ever seen your dream come true, or at least one of your bigger ones? I did. And it wasn't all that fantastic as I thought it was. I sit at home, surrounded by six girls, all doing their own thing. The dream of every young man in this world right? Living alone with six beautiful girls? Even so, I still can't believe this friggin huge house was given to us. There are seven bedrooms in this house.

One is like a small library, full of books and reference guides. Also a small computer for internet information.

The second one is like a little zoo, or at least connected to one, full of animals and a warning sign. Watch out for the bunny. Almost got a frying pan in my face when I ignored it.

Number three was the messiest of them all. It had some posters of the blue angels and had some awesome signs on the wall. In comparison even my room looked clean.

Room four was the cleanest of them all. It was pure white with clothes everywhere. If you ever had clothes that needed repairing you put it in this room neatly and waited until it was done, never rushing things.

Number five was a more normal one. It was totally redecorated and made into a wooden room with a bed, some stuff in a box, and some drawers for clothes. It was normal, for a farmers home. Nothing against that but… It was so out of place.

The last one before we come to my room was… strange. I'm always afraid here, like something can attack me at any moment. It's like a jungle in there, because one little move you do wrong can give you pie, pudding, confetti, and alligator or all at once in your face.

Then we come to my room, nothing interesting, a desk with computer, bed, closet, couch… Nothing special. Except one thing. Every morning, just like today, there are people in my bed who aren't supposed to be there. When will they finally learn?

Hmm? What happened that I gave this ranting to you guys? Well… Actually it's pretty easy. We humans live our lives normally like any other. We eat, drink sleep and do thing in between. There are people who are absorbed in UFO mysteries or big foot and stuff. Some people are adults and watch cartoons. I was a teen and watch cartoons, I game, and most of all, I work and Study. So yeah… What has this to do with the story? The part in the last sentence that I say ''was''. In other words my normal human rhythm is broken. How and why? Well, this will be good, I'll tell you guys how this story I'm in started. This story, that most consider a dream…

**The Guide**

I was walking towards home, I just came from the Cinema and wanted to go home badly. It was far in the night, almost one in the morning but I wasn't tired. I was hardly sleepy. The thought at my father alone at home was pressing. Not so long ago my mom died. Now me and my dad live alone in an average house in the city. Nothing special, just lonely sometimes. But until now he never seemed to care much about his time alone. I actually think he tries to get over it in private. Whatever suites him. I just want to go home, to bed, and sleep like I'm going in Hibernation.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and looked at my side. There was an ally that I never used but could be a short cut. Especially in the dark I would never use this ally. It was creepy, dark and even with a flashlight you wouldn't see much. But this time, this time I was thinking about it. Using the scary ally to get to home earlier. I thought about it for a minute when I continued walking. ''It's not worth the trouble.'' I said to myself and continued the road I was taking first.

I came to a crossroad where all the lights were red. I stopped and looked around me. No car in sight, but still red. With the thought about street racing devils on the road that could swipe me in a second I stayed and waited for the green light. But…instead something strange happened. The light finally decided to change to green, while the middle light started to blink orange. The lights of the cars were also blinking different colors and I noticed that every electrical device near me went haywire. Lights, phones, everything. Even my watch suddenly said It was 8…no 4… no 10, no agh, whatever.  
I looked in the middle of the crossroad and saw a white light blinking in the air. I was bright and I had no chance of looking into it. I closed my eyes as the light shined brighter and brighter. I suddenly heard some screams and thuds while the light seemed to disappear. I slowly looked at the place where the light was and saw a strange scene. On the middle of the street lied six girls and one in comparison little boy. They looked groggy and tried to stand up, but somehow failed the act.  
As the gentleman I am to strange events I just stood there and slowly approached the site. But I didn't expect another bright flash and fell down on my own. Luckily the flash blinded the girls also so they didn't see my fail action, but what appeared was a pretty beautiful woman in a white dress. She began to speak up and I eaves dropped without myself realizing it, because I was still dizzy because of the stupid flash.

''Ah, Human World, it has been so long. Let's see where was the place again?'' The woman said with a cheery voice. One of the girls woke up from her grogginess and talked to the woman. ''Princess, What place are you talking about?'' The woman smiled. ''Your new home. This is the place where you will live for some time until further notice.'' A third little flash appeared and this time I was just irritated that I was blinded. Before I could open my eyes I let out my frustration.  
''Oh Come on! I just wanted to go home and now I'm Blinded, Grounded and whatever is happening now!'' The light faded and when I could finally see I saw that I was yelling at a blank street, there was no-one there. No human except me was on this crossroad. Well, me and the owner of that fast driving light…. ''CAR!'' I jumped up as fast as possible and ran towards the edge of the street, jumping for safety. Honking away the car passed the crossroad and left me alone with my thoughts. What the hell did I just see?

The next morning  
Well, I hadn't really woken up yet, I was still thinking about last night. What did I see? I didn't have long to think about that because I got a yell from down below. ''Rick, don't you forget to go to the shops today?''  
''No dad, I'm going in a few minutes.''  
I quickly got of the computer after saying bye to my online friends. Quickly posted some things on the forum I was on and went down. I pulled on my jacket and went into town. I wouldn't call it a hangover, but I felt pretty wasted because of my lack of sleep. The things that happened yesterday wasn't something normal, but so familiar though. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I went into the shopping mall and looked into some small shops, looking for the stuff I needed to gather. Small stuff for the upcoming holidays, some drinks in case of visitors, some snacks in case of visitors… Maybe I should look for something for myself too. I went to the supermarket to look for something that I could feast on when I saw them. It were those same six girls from last night. They were in front of me, a few aisles away but still there. All six. They seemed in trouble but I ignored it. I already had a headache from yesterday and didn't want any more of that.

I entered another aisle and looked for some nice piece of chocolate for myself, I suddenly craved for that. ''Dude, you saw those chicks right?'' I heard someone say behind me. I slowly turned so I could see who said that. Wait… Why did I even care? ''Yeah man, They were like totally hot… or at least the pink haired one is, she has humongous hooters.'' I blushed at the thought of what they said. I have a pretty over reactive imagination and I couldn't help it but see a pink haired girl with… Stop, there is no time for this. I said nothing to do with those girls. ''Let's get them, Let's teach them what adult fun is.'' I shivered at the comment. Did they just plan a rape or something. Now I fully turned and saw they were four guys and they looked pretty strong. Four versus one just leaves the one broken and pathetic and it has no effect. Crap I hated these kind of things. Maybe those girls are smart enough.

I paid at the cashier and left the store. Outside I saw people looking at a scene. I looked in the same direction and saw a heated argument between the blokes that stood behind me and the girls. Apparently some of the girls made some good remarks because one of the guys looked mad as hell. When I thought what he would do now I saw it happen. His fist shot forward and hit the cheek of one of the girls, the multi-color haired girl went down. While the blond wanted to help her, the guy grabbed her hair and pulled the blonde up. I saw that nobody did something, they all looked. Why did they just look? They were all older, can't they do something. Why am I not doing anything?  
I was scared. So scared about what could happen to me when I helped those girls. Those strange people that appeared out of nowhere.

Yeah that was basically my train of thought at the moment, not the best but something stopped it. A whisper, that made my eyes lit up. ''Courage isn't just a matter about being frightened you know? It's being afraid and doing what you're supposed to do anyway. Just like you can do now.'' Without really realizing who said that to me I stepped forward to the scene. People began to look at me but I didn't care. The guy in that was holding the blonde didn't pay any attention to me until I was way too close for a sane being. He looked at me while I grabbed his arm. ''Let her go.''  
''What did you say punk?''  
''I said that you should let her go.'' I looked at the punk who was holding the blonde. I felt something well up inside me. A feeling that there were people behind me. That I wasn't alone in my actions. I slightly tightened the grip on his arm and I noticed he finally let the girl go. With a swift move he escaped my grip and he stood next to his palls. ''Wrong move pall, stealing away our prey.'' The guy pulled out a knife and tried to be intimidating towards me. I backed away. This was on a whole other level. I looked behind me and saw the effect of what that guy did. One was hit down, the second grabbed her head like it was almost pulled off and the others were tending them. I couldn't step aside. ''Damn, they got me good.'' A voice said. It was full of Ego but it was still a nice voice. It came from the girl that was hit down. She stood up beside me and assumed a position. ''Thanks for intervening dude, I'll take them from here.'' I was a little surprised by this but glad. On the other hand they still had a knife. But that was quickly solved. A swift kick passed us and it hit the knife holding hand of the punk. The kick came from the blonde girl and she also looked mad. ''Ya won't have anything to do Dash. I'll take care of them.'' With that the other four stood up behind me. I felt actually useless at that moment and the punk felt lost. He wasn't that hot anymore and decided to run with his palls.

''Thanks bud, ya'll saved my hair from being pulled out of mah head.'' The blonde Girl said happily. I nodded and looked at the one with multi-color hair and she nodded. ''Thanks, but I could handle them easily.'' I sighed at the remark and looked at the other 4 girls and the kid that was with them. They all nodded to me and I felt happy. I could help someone today. Hopefully also on other days…  
We said our goodbyes at each other and I went back home. Meanwhile the woman in white was concentrating. Then she let go. This was the weird thing I saw on my way home. Well. Second best actually. When I was close to home I noticed a new large home that wasn't there this morning right? I shrugged it off and went home. Hoping to have another fun day tomorrow.


	2. Introductions part 2

Hmm, what shall I put on my sandwich… There is no meat here… Ok, Chocolate Sprinkles it is! Hm? Oh you guys have returned. Sorry, I'm already awake for three hours and haven't eaten anything yet. But they removed all the meat, so no Bacon for breakfast *Sigh*  
''Hey Rick, where was the Bathroom again?''  
Second door on your right Dash and good morning to you too.  
''Yeah whatever, need to go, need to go.''  
Well ,where was I in the story… Oh yeah, I just got home and went to sleep, then the next morning….

* * *

**Introductions Part 2**

* * *

I woke up the next morning after that fight… Or fight, it was not really a fight right? Well I had told my dad about it. He was glad I did something good but he scolded me because he didn't wanted to lose me either. Who can blame him. But doing the right thing comes first I thought. I went outside, bangs heard everywhere, it was new year's eve. It was already pretty late because I woke up at 4 to work, then I slept until…2, wow I really slept a lot. But whatever, Staying up very late is tradition today right? I went down the store to get some food for tonight, for some reason I forgot that yesterday. The store was a 5 minute walk from where I was now so I lowered my pace. I knew rain was coming but It would hit anyway, why should I run?

And like I said, it was raining. I had just bought two pizza's, one for myself and one for my dad. I slowly walked through the streets back to my house. I was still thinking about yesterday. Every time I think back to the knife I get the shivers down my spine. I really don't want to be stabbed. But something else was bothering me. The Blonde wore a Stetson and the multi-colored hair girl was called Dash. Something was of but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I walked through the rain and almost reached home I thought about the things I missed these last few days. Some anime, games, nothing much. But again something was missing. Why did I miss these things anyway?  
''Hey Dad, I'm home.'' I yelled as I entered my house. ''Good, when are you going to your friends for fireworks?'' He asked from the special home office he build. ''Past seven so we have some time.'' I put the Pizza's in the fridge and went to my room. I saw I had mail and opened it, it was a message from a friend of mine that I had discussions with about games, anime's and cartoons. When I watched what he wrote something snapped in me.

* * *

_Hey Blade,_

_I know you're a big fan of World of Tanks and to answer your question of your last mail. Yes, hitting an ally by accident shouldn't get anyone banned, but that was just awful what happened. That guy should be banned.  
Now for the anime section. Too bad Fairy Tail doesn't have an episode this week, better luck next time. And I just hope it will be awesome just like the OVA's that were added a few weeks ago.  
Now for something else. Thank you. The trust I put in your decision pulled off. __My little pony; Friendship is Magic__ is indeed fun to watch. Thanks for the advice. And for my question and assignment for next time. Watch the anime Indeed and tell me what you think of it.  
The question: Does the firework make you think of an attack on your country?_

_See ya,  
King Tiger_

* * *

Even though I had to laugh about the question my mind kept with the MLP sentence. How the hell could I forget that! That's why it all felt so familiar! They look like human versions of the mane six… and spike…And Celestia… Wait, is that possible? I calmed down and tried to slowly overthink the options. And the answer was…. That it all added up if you took some enormous amount of luck in the calculation. ''I need to ask this personally.'' I said to myself and I went down to get my jacket. ''Where are you going?'' I heard my dad ask me. ''To get some answers, I'll be back soon.'' I answered while checking if I had everything I needed. ''If you're too late I'll start on the Pizza alone.'' He said with a laugh and I smiled. He was doing better each day. I walked outside and closed the door. I didn't know where to start but if they were new and just arrived, some strange things should have happened. I walked towards the shopping mall. The rain slowed down until it wasn't felt anymore. After a minute of walking I passed a large house… I stopped. This large house. I saw it for the first time yesterday and thought it was I didn't pay any attention to it anyway, but now.

I looked through the gate. It was an amazing house. A large garden, a greenhouse, an orchard, an observatory and an extra chimney from which delicious baking smells came from. I noticed it were traits those girls would have were in this house so my suspicions grew. There was only one thing that made me worry. There was a dark van on the grounds. Did they know how to drive already? I had to do it in a year because I failed so many times.  
Suddenly life appeared in the van. I looked up and saw some people come out of the house. I recognized the guys as the punks from yesterday. I grabbed my phone, this couldn't be their home. I dialed the alarm number when I saw what happened. Three of the girls were being dragged in the car when one of the punks saw me. ''Shit, we have a witness. We must get out of here.'' The punks jumped in the van and drove straight for the gate, straight for me. I jumped aside while the van busted through the gate. I gave the license plate to the police and went inside to look if the others were okay. The moment I stepped on the property the white lady appeared.  
''Please help us, they have taken four of my…'' I stopped her talking by putting my hand in front of her mouth. ''I already called the police. There is no need to worry.''  
''That's the problem young man. They can't help us. You need to save them.'' I blinked, twice. ''What? Why me? I stepped back from the knife and saw they had guns this time. What am I supposed to do?'' From behind the lady the blonde and the one called Dash appeared. ''You need to take these two with you to those bad people and save the others.'' I began getting frustrated by this. ''Again, why me? I'm no-one special. Just a kid… adolescent. What am I supposed to do?'' The lady sighed. ''Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday?''  
''Okay that's it!''

I grabbed my cellphone again and dialed a number while making the follow me sign. The two girls began to jog alongside me while the lady said thank you to me. ''Yo Tim, buddy. Is the car still in one piece?''  
_''Yeah, but why the sudden call for it? Something wrong?''_  
''More than wrong. I'm about to do something friggin stupid.''  
_''I already figured that out from your call but what happened?''  
_''No time to explain. Put the car outside please with the engine on and Tim.''  
_''Yeah?''  
_''Thanks for letting me use your garage bro.''  
_''Anytime dude.''_  
We both hung up and the girls beside me just looked at me. ''I don't know who you girls are, why I get dragged into this but let me get this straight. I will get the truth out of you guys when we get back.''  
The girls gulped and nodded. I heard them whisper behind my back but kept my mouth shut.  
''You sure this is the nice quiet guy that helped us yesterday?''  
''Ah don't know that dash but he sure looks mad now. Wonder what he has with all this.''  
To be honest. I had no clue. That lady just had her way with talking. This was almost the same as going on a suicide mission but I didn't really care. If I'm right then this could be my one and only chance to get to know these ponies/humans.  
But right before we got to the last corner before the place where the car stood someone else came from behind. ''Hey, let me in too. I want to see the action!'' I looked around to see a green haired boy with purple blouse. I shrugged and said: ''Sure kid, just don't puke on the seating.''  
Maybe a little rough but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get this over with.

We approached the place where my car was. My friend Tim was next to the car. ''Hey bro, filled it up to the rim and kept it clean, as promised.'' I nodded and put my hand on the sheet on the hood of the car for a second. It was a Silver Dodge Challenger with two thin Blue stripes on the side that went from the front till the back of the car. At the back of the car, on the side was a logo it was a Blue Celtic cross with Flames going further back. It was small but well seen.  
''What is that?'' The boy asked. ''That my friend is something I never hoped to use for this sort of thing. Quick, the trail is still fresh.'' I stepped in the car and grabbed the wheel. ''God, I hope this works.'' I don't know why but the girls both stepped in on the back seat while the kid sat in front. I shrugged it off while setting the car in first gear. ''Rick, just got word bro. There is a chase on the nearest highway from here. Take this.'' Tim gave me a blue flashlight for on the dashboard.

* * *

Yeah… maybe I should make that clear. My Bro Tim and I… Both put our money in this car. He mostly uses it as an undercover car since he works with the police. But since it's also part mine, I can pretty much do anything with it except touching the police stuff. But a chase never happened with this car. It was so exciting. But something didn't feel right, oh no. There was definitely something strange going on. But who wouldn't want to race on the highway without getting trouble when they can? But yeah, after I got the stuff…..

* * *

I put the Pedal to the metal and went to the nearest highway. I heard some yeah's and Eeps from the back seat as I used the blue flashlight to ignore all the rules and began to speed up and maneuver through the cars.  
We reached the highway pretty fast and I saw some Police cars far away. ''Time for fourth gear.'' I said and the engine began to roar even more than before. I felt something on my shoulder and I looked in the mirror. ''What?''  
''You sure this is safe cowboy?'' The Blonde asked. ''Not really, but for some reason, I'm with three people in a car, who were ordered to come with me, and you all have appeared in front of my eyes out of nowhere. Also, I was planning on selling my half of the car anyway since he uses it the most. Couldn't think something better for a last ride. Racing down the highway with beautiful girls in my car.'' I saw them both blush as we raced down the highway. We began to pass several Police cars and eventually saw the back of the van. As I approached the van the police radio cracked. ''Hello, undercover car. We just got word that we have to stop the chase. Please comply.'' I grabbed the phone like thing and answered back. ''Sorry pal, no can do. And besides, I have a plan.''  
''If you mean bugging it, we already did. But that is for the back-up that is supposed to be coming.''  
''Good boy. Because we're the back-up.'' I shut down the radio and pedaled the car more. The navigation in the car said downloading and I remembered what my friend told me. He was loading the signature of the bug and if it's finished, it can locate the position of the car. Amazing work. The Dodge came side to side with the van and I looked if there was a way to get them on the side, but my curiosity was answered with a gunshot that made me lose control of the car. With some spins I managed to get the car straight again. With some in mouth swearing I changed back to first gear and raced away. I saw on the navigation that they entered a industrial area. Damn they were faster than I thought.

Because the industrial area wasn't that big we managed to find the place quick. I stopped the car and we got out. I kneeled down to the kid and looked him straight in the eyes. ''Hey uhh…'' The kid looked irritated. ''Spike.'' I slapped my head. Of course it's Spike. But they didn't tell me yet. ''Sorry, I just never caught your names. But no matter now. Spike, you need to stay in the car. Call for help if needed okay. It's a very important job.'' Spike nodded and went back inside the car while the two girls and myself went to the door. Time for a confrontation.  
I felt the door and it was locked, the frustration in me was rising to epic proportions. I needed to feast my anger on somehow, to calm down and have a cool head again. I looked back to the door and stood sideways to it. The girls looked confused while I jumped on my right leg, that was the closest to the door, then jumped on my left leg, putting it on the same place where my right just stood, and then I stretched my right leg. I kicked the door with all the power my leg could give me at that point. The girls watched while I repeatedly kicked the door in the same manner over and over, slowly kicking chunks away every time. At the sixth kick the door finally opened a bit. ''Alright, one last kick.'' I finally aimed for the first time and landed a kick right at the lock, swinging the door open. I walked inside and saw that one of the punks aiming a gun at me. ''I hope it's just a 9mm, that one has 8 bullets.'' I said in my head and began to run. Every time hiding behind stuff in the warehouse I heard shot after shot. Really, I almost pissed my pants. ''5, 6, 7…come on, fire that last shot.'' I thought as I began to run again. Too bad that the warehouse was smaller than I thought because I had to stop giving the punk the perfect aiming chance. I turned towards him and felt a shock going through my body. I looked down and saw that there was a hole in my shirt, a little above my belly button. I fell down to my knees, trying to stay awake, not losing conscious. The wielder of the gun stood right before me to mock me.  
''Any last words?''  
I felt more useless than before. Not only that but sad. I was so useless I couldn't even save these girls, my dad would be alone and the rest of my family would be torn apart.

No! I will survive, I will save them, I will return victorious, doing the right thing and then, maybe then, hear the story of these girls. ''Of course I have some last words you dipshit.'' I changed from sitting on my knees to squatting. ''I'll send you Straight to the moon!'' I stretched my legs while throwing my fist up in the air, hitting the punk straight on his chin, sending him flying. When the punk landed on the floor he staid still. He was knocked out. The other three punks that were in the warehouse started to move towards me. I knew I didn't have the power to send them flying but I didn't have to.  
The first punk got a kick on his legs putting him down. With a rope that was nearby he got tied up like a cow in the rodeo.  
The second got hit by a pie. Yes, a pie. I began to laugh but stopped as soon as I realized my stomach still had that friggin hole in it.  
And the last one was send packing by…something. He just flew up and crashed against the ceiling. Well… There goes the laws of physics. Oh wait, he comes crashing down again.

Now with all punks unconscious I felt relief. Too much to be exact because without warning I fell down on the ground. But before I hit the ground something caught me. It was soft, smelled nice and… felt big. I opened my eyes and saw that my face was pressed between the boobs of the lady in white.  
''Wha, wha, WHAT!'' I jumped up from the shock and stared at the lady for a moment. ''Well, are these things good for something anyway.'' I blinked. Then I realized, I didn't have any holes in my stomach. ''Wait, I was shot, and about to die or something… What the hell!''  
I stared at the lady while the girls also surrounded her. ''Princess, didn't he know?''  
''Know what?'' I think I'm not going to like this. ''No, Boy. This was a test.''

''What''

''This was a test, we needed a trustworthy guide that possessed the very essence of your species.''

''What'' I said a little harder, still in shock.

''And you showed that you had it. The last time I came here alone I heard that your species has the strangest but still pretty powerful element. Perseverance. And you showed that you have that element in you.''

''Wha…what'' I got a strange feeling in my stomach. I read fanfics about this, but those were about in Equestria. I always thought it was stupid for people to make their OC's the seventh element. But this is an Human treat. And one of our main ones to be precise. If the humans weren't this perseverance, we wouldn't be this far right now in technology and stuff.

''We wanted to research this element but we needed a wielder as guide. Will you be their guide?''

I squinted my eyes as if it finally hit me. ''What?''

''Princess, maybe he is still in shock over what happened.'' With this I finally snapped out of it, trying to be rational. ''But you guys, are from a cartoon right? You're from Equestria and were ponies.'' The girls looked shocked. But the lady on white smiled. ''Yes indeed, how did you know? Wait don't tell me. Faust, Lauren Faust wrote about us and we're famous. No wait, a cartoon means… She made us animated?'' Surprised by this I stared at the lady, now I was not only sure about her being Celestia but also that she knew Lauren Faust. Practically their creator.  
''Ah, good memories. But yes, we are ponies from a land called Equestria. So, do you know our names?''

I looked around. I first looked at the multi-colored hair girl. She had magenta eyes and wore a cyan training pants, and had a tank top of the same color. ''You must be Rainbow Dash.'' She nodded.

The second one was the blonde girl with the Stetson. Her green eyes were the most deep and beautiful I had ever seen. And I'm honest about that. She wore a red blocked blouse with blue jeans and cowboy boots. ''Applejack I presume.'' She also nodded.

The third one had soft long pink hair, blue eyes and eeped when I looked at her. That was actually enough to know who she was. But her yellow/green dress really gave it away. It yelled Nature and Animal lover. ''Fluttershy.'' Another Eep. But that was Okay.

Fourth was easy. Her dark hair with purple stripe was easy to notice and also her outfit. It was pretty much a school girl outfit. White Blouse, purple skirt and some kind of black bodywarmer, but the wool type from the British. ''Twilight Sparkle.'' Another nod. Come on, This is more weird for me than for you guys.

Fifth was even easier. Purple hair, styled as if there was no tomorrow, white long dress that was good enough for a ball. This was definitely Rarity. ''You must be Rarity.''  
''Of course Darling.''  
''Please don't call me Darling.''

Number six… Her darker shade of pink hair and jumping actions made it clear. She had a big smile on her face all the time and she wanted to do something. She wore a blue/white striped shirt with pieces of pink and a pink, frilly skirt. She continued to jump and for some reason my eyes kept following that. ''You must be Pinkie Pie.''  
''Yes that's me, and who are you, wait, I'll do the same thing you did to us in your mind.''  
''You read my mind?'' I was shocked. I pointed out some of the nicer traits… I'm dead.  
''No not really but it was easy how you looked at our faces and the clothes we wore.''  
''I facepalmed. How did my life turned this way again. I thought while Pinkie Pie started to describe me as she saw me.

''Okay, here I go. Tall human boy with brown hair and a single streak of red on the side. A little goatee on his chin and he also has one eye that has more green while the other eye has more yellow. He wears Light Blue jeans with a white shirt and a blouse without arms so the white sticks out. The blouse is black with red flames on the bottom. And your name is Rick''  
I was impressed about her description of me and that she knew my name. But things didn't last long. Something came to me.  
''How will I be a guide, we all know each other and all… some kind of knowing… But what am I supposed to do?'' I asked looking to Celestia. ''Oh you'll like this.'' Celestia said with a smile. ''You will move in their home while I return to Equestria. The eight of you living together under the same roof. They will learn the human way of life and your Element. All from you.''

''I'll live together with these six girls…and Spike?'' Celestia nodded. ''Ah know what he means Princess. Ah wouldn't feel comfortable suddenly put between strange ponies, err people.'' Applejack butted in. I just nodded. But on the other side, Pinkie went wild. ''Come on, come on, it will be fun!'' I must admit, I'm pretty interested how it would be to live with them. But as it went now. I guess it's more like a nightmare. I shivered at the thought. Then I felt something soft on my back. The six girls looked confused. ''Princess, why would that help?'' Twilight asked but I was almost out from the whisper I heard. ''They still don't know the charm of their bodies. That is also up to you to teach them. But if you do a good job. You can feel these again.'' My head turned red and I had no clue what to do. Then everything blacked out. The last thing I heard them say was: ''Oh, guess he couldn't handle it. He's probably inexperienced.''  
''What do you mean princess?''  
''Oh you six will find out.''

* * *

I woke up on a bed that wasn't mine. That was easy because I had a single bed and this one was double. I sighed as I let my head fell down on the pillow. ''Why did this all happen to me?'' As I said that I felt something on my leg. I looked to my side and saw a pink haired girl staring right at my face. ''Whaah!'' I yelled as I fell from the bed I was in. I was still wearing my clothes but something was definitely in my pants. I looked at Pinkie and she stared back. ''Did you put Gummi in my pants?'' Pinkie nodded slowly. ''Why?'' I asked a little annoyed. ''Because he wanted to wake you up.'' Pinkie explained. I sighed and pulled the toothless alligator out of my pants.

I walked in to the living room after I made Pinkie Promise that she would never again put Gummi in my bed. Everyone was there except Celestia. ''Where is the Princess?'' I asked Twilight. ''She spoke to your father and made arrangements for you to live here. Then she returned to Equestria. We're all living together now.''  
I squinted my eyes. ''So I'm definitely living here now, having a major chance in being thrown into problems I normally wouldn't encounter like the test.''  
''Probably, according to the Princess the test was just a minor thing that could happen.'' Rarity explained.  
''Minor… Minor! That was just minor, I, I, I…''  
''Stop that rambling, we're roomies now.'' Pinkie Pie said while she threw herself against me for a hug.

* * *

Well… That's pretty much the whole story how I met them. But yeah, what can I do now? Celestia was kind enough to give us living expenses. She gave me also some extra for my new car. Since I apparently sold my half to my friend. RD wanted to come with me today to look at new cars. And to be sure I wouldn't go without her. She stayed in my bed. Damn those girls. Do I really need to explain them about their own bodies now. *sigh*  
**Are you ready Rick?**  
Dash, two things, one. Twilight also wanted to come with us so please wait and two…  
**yeah?  
**The dealers aren't open yet at 4:45 in the morning. I need to work now.  
**But you were up for almost two hours.**  
That was because you snore even louder than me and hit me a few times.  
**Okay then, I'll go back to sleep.  
**Well, Dash is asleep now. She also falls asleep in ten seconds flat. She's also pretty flat… Luckily they don't know what that means yet. Well, I'm off to work and….. Where is the front door again?

* * *

**So these were the introductions. hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. A new Ride and Body Trouble

**A new Ride and Body Trouble**

After I came back from work I noticed Dash was still asleep in my bed. I sighed and pulled her up, carrying her like a princess, I didn't know any other way to carry someone at the moment. Also because I didn't want to think. The moment I went into Dash's room I almost tripped on her clothes. It was dark so I didn't see what clothes. Sometimes it is better not to know. I laid Dash on her own bed and straightened up. I turned around to walk away when I felt something on my leg. I looked to my jeans and noticed that Dash was holding my jeans. ''Please don't go, not again.'' I looked at her, this was new, you didn't see this in the show. She was crying, having a nightmare. I grabbed her hand and hold it. I stayed beside her until she calmed down. Which was surprisingly slow for our speed demon. I sat there almost an hour, sleep trying to knock me down. When I finally noticed that she slept quietly I exited her room, only to be met by an angry looking AJ.  
''What were ya'll doing in Dash's Room?'' I blinked a few times before I realized she was mad at me. ''Me? Oh sorry. Yeah, Dash fell asleep on my bed and I put her back in hers. Then she had a nightmare and I stayed with her until she calmed down.'' Now it was AJ's turn to blink. ''You serious?'' I nodded and walked back to the fridge and pulled out two cold energy drinks. AJ, slowly stepped around the corner, in the light of the fridge I saw that she wore nothing except her undergarments and a tank top. I almost spit out the… Oh wait, didn't even open it yet. I blushed and threw the second drink to AJ, who caught the drink and blinked another time. I sat on the couch while taking a sip from my drink. I felt AJ sit next to me and looked at her.

''Why did ya react like that?'' I looked confused. ''What do you mean?''  
''Ya looked at me and you acted shocked. Why was that?'' I thought about it. What was it really? If I tell her the truth… I'll get kicked for sure…  
''What do you know about humans?'' Nice, dodged the question. ''Nothing much, their appearance, that they walk on two legs and that they are pretty violent.'' I nodded, pretty true. ''But I don't know what some parts of my body is for.'' I looked at AJ, fearing the worst. ''The fingers are strange, I can't really buck anything. And these things keep getting in the way.'' AJ juggled her breasts in front of me, this time I was taking a sip but kept it in. ''Is it some sort of weapon females have on your world? You fainted when the Princess touched you with hers.''  
''Uhm, I, I don't know how to explain but I know that I have some books that I can give to Twilight that she can read and then explain it all to you girls.'' AJ suddenly glared right into my eyes and I shot back to the other edge of the couch. ''Guide… Are these things strange? Are they despicable? Ever since we arrived here I felt… insecure in this body.'' I didn't know what to think anymore. Thinking that I could better hasting things and get the books I jumped up. ''You know what. Go back to your room and I'll get the books I meant.'' I ran towards the door and jumped on my bike. ''This morning is going crazy…just like the rest of my life.''

When I came back from my old house I held a bag full with books. The whole ''How does the body work?!'' Series. I had no clue why we had it. I entered the living room and guess who. Twilight was awake. ''Hi Guide, what have you got there?'' My mouth opened but no words came out. I hope there is also something about clothing in this book because this is madness. Especially if I need to see this every day, I'll go mad! Twilight was sitting on the couch with nothing more than her panties and her blouse open. You could clearly see that there was no bra.  
''Twilight, close your blouse please. I have some books here that…''  
''Books!'' She ran towards me and looked in the bag. ''What kind of books?'' I sighed. ''Books about the human body and hopefully also something about the way people dress when they are human.'' Twilight looked at me and I waved it off. ''Maybe you'll understand when you read this. I'm going back to bed. See you later.'' I slowly dragged myself to my bed. Being looked at by Twilight. ''What happened to him? Maybe these books can explain stuff.''

After what felt like hours I finally woke up. This was really relaxing in comparison of what I normally get in the morning. I noticed I was still wearing my clothes and decided to just walk to the living room. ''At least I wear clothes.'' I said to myself and I opened the door to the living room. I stopped as soon as I saw a scene unfolding in front of my eyes. They were all staring at me. ''What's wrong?'' I asked like I was tending a sleeping lion. ''Is it true what these books say?'' I gulped. ''And that is?''  
Twilight grabbed one of the books and read. ''The female secondary sex symbols, like the breasts and the rounding's of the body are the a great attractions of the male. The male then produces Testosterone and his blood cycle gets rerouted to…'' I stopped Twilight from reading further. ''yes that's true. But that isn't with all cases. I don't say I'm an exception, But I can control myself.'' Dash walked up to me. ''So it is true that for example, Fluttershy is more attractive than me because of those.'' She pointed right at Fluttershy's breasts. They were definitely the biggest… God I'm trailing off.  
''Yes for some men that is true but you don't have to worry about that. You guys are just here for research right. Not actually using them to get attention. I just wanted you guys to know that even though I'm assigned as your guide and protector. I'm still a human male. And if you keep dressing like that in the morning then I'll go crazy.'' Silence spread across the room. ''so we always have to be fully dressed around you and other guys?''  
''That isn't the point. We humans dress ourselves to protect our body from the cold. Also because we all were made in the decency to hide the… stuff…to make babies… Okay, this is getting to awkward. I'm going to get my car.'' I walked away but was stopped by Rarity. ''Dar… Guide, we have more questions.''. I sighed and walked to Twilights room. I activated the little computer she had on her desk and opened google. ''Type in one question you have. If you do it correctly you get the right answer or very disturbing sites.'' Twilight looked at me while I grabbed the stuff for a new car. ''What kind of disturbing stuff.'' I sighed and turned around. I looked her dead in the eye and said. ''Maybe you should wait till I get back.'' Then I smiled. ''Good luck. Come Rainbow, it will be the two of us getting the car now.'' Totally forgetting the situation Dash jumped up and ran after me. Leaving four other disturbed ponies. Pinkie Pie however, jumped up and also followed me. ''Wait for me, I also want to have fun.''

''AJ, darling, why are you looking so depressed?''  
''After what Twilight told us. Ah realized ah looked like a skank trying to fix something up. I feel so ashamed.''  
''Come on Darling, It's not like you knew it. He will accept it. Like he said, he is our Guardian and Guide. He had to see this coming.''  
''And what if you were the one wearing almost nothing on front of him?''  
''I would be honored that he appreciated my human body. The best reaction to how you look is one of the opposite sex.''  
''Well, he called us beautiful.''

Meanwhile Pinkie, Dash and myself were at the car dealer. It was a special dealer in American Muscle. I looked around and saw some nice muscles around. Dash and Pinkie both shot around the room while I walked straight for the dealer. ''Hello Sir, how can I help you today?'' Still slightly irritated I answered back. ''This is a car dealer isn't it? Then what about making a deal? What do you have in store.'' The dealer, to my surprise, acted delighted. ''Ah, a costumer that gets straight to the point. How I have missed that. Come this way.'' I followed the dealer while hearing Dash and Pinkie being excited about the cars. ''One moment sir, I'll make sure those two don't do anything stupid.''

I walked towards Dash and Pinkie and tapped them on the shoulder. ''I know you two are excited but please, don't be a nuisance to other people.'' Dash looked bored and challenging. ''And what if we don't listen, You'll hit us?'' I glared back at Dash lifting my hand a bit. With a sly smile I returned the bluff with one of my one. ''If I have to.'' With that I went back to the dealer, leaving a shocked Rainbow Dash behind. ''Damn, No guy ever dared to talk back like that. I like it.'' Pinkie Pie looked at her friend, her thoughts were along the line of, how can she say that, this won't end well, I hope the car-thingy-whatever-you-call-it comes with a snack corner.

Meanwhile I looked at my new car. A totally Black Chevrolet Camaro SS. ''Well, here it is Sir. I also heard you wanted to put some…Vinyl on it.'' I nodded. ''Yeah, I got a custom one that will be put on all my cars.'' I pulled out a sheet with on it a blue Celtic cross with blue flames going backwards.  
''I see Sir. And about your other question. I've called a colleague of mine. He has one at his store but I need to ask you, the amount of money you possess right now.'' The dealer asked me and I pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it. The dealer looked at it and nodded. ''It's enough for both Sir. If you come this way we'll make the deal and I'll call my colleague for the other deal.'' We went to the small office in the back corner of the shop to round up the deal. I was really glad everything worked out. And that I called this morning already.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were both sitting in different kinds of cars looking if it was comfortable. Suddenly Pinkie noticed something. ''Hey Dash. You know what I noticed?'' Dash looked at her pink haired friend and shook her head. ''No, what did you notice?''  
''We can't fit eight people in this car. In any of these cars. I know he wants this kind of car, but isn't it more fun if we all could sit in the same one?''  
Dash thought about it and nodded. ''You're right Pinkie, but he is our Guide after all. Trust him.'' Pinkie shook her head disappointed. ''No Dashie, he's not just our Guide, he is also our friend, and his name is Rick. All I heard from you girls today was Guide this, Guide that. Sometimes even Guardian. I know that it's his job now but I can't help it but feel sad for him for being put up with just a title by us and we won't even call him by his name.'' Dash looked down. A little guilty about what her friend said. It was true that they used him more as a reference guide or thing than an individual.  
''Hey Girls!'' The girls looked around and saw me waving with a key. ''Everything is settled, now we just wait for the surprise.'' Pinkie was almost within a second near me. ''Surprise? I love surprises, what kind of surprise?'' I made a shhh sound and Pinkie stopped talking, even though she kept jumping. ''You'll find out.''

On cue a business men in a suite walked through the door. He shook my hand and pointed at the door. ''Everything is set, After you sign the contract we can be on our way.'' I nodded and got a pen from the dealer behind me. with a swift strike of the inkt my signature was on the contract. We shook hands and the suit went outside. ''I'll follow you when ready Sir.'' He said while he disappeared. Pinkie stopped jumping. ''Is he the surprise, looks lame.'' I had trouble holding in my laughing, Dash however just let it go. ''No Pinkie, he brought the surprise. Now let's go to the car.'' We walked to the back of the garage and I stepped in the car. I already put on the Vinyl and Dash looked amazed.

''This looks awesome. Shotgun!'' With that she stepped in the seat next to me while Pinkie stepped in behind us. ''Yeah, it looks cool, but has no color.'' I chuckled. ''That's true Pinkie, next time I'll get another color Okay?'' Pinkie Pie nodded. ''Only if I can choose the color.'' I shivered at the thought that my car would be as Pink as hell. Nothing against pink and stuff. But it's no color for a car.  
I shook the thought and turned the key of the ignition. The engine awoke with a loud roar. A beautiful sound. We began our ride home while the suit guy followed us in another car.

When we arrived at the house I noticed we had a garage now. Could Celestia have returned for a minute or something? I put my car in one of the spots while the suit put the other car in the other opening. He came to the window and gave me something while the girls weren't looking. ''Have fun Sir.'' I nodded and looked to Pinkie and Dash. ''You guys, please wait here while I get the rest of the girls.'' I smiled and stepped inside the house.  
I arrived inside and saw that the girls weren't in the living room. ''Twilight! AJ! Rarity! Fluttershy? Where are you?'' Fluttershy appeared from the top of the stairs with a bunny in her arms. ''The others are in Twilights room.'' She looked a little scared but I smiled. ''Thank you. Would you please go outside where dash and Pinkie are, I want to show you something.'' Fluttershy nodded while I passed her. ''Okay…'' She almost ran down the stairs and began to walk when there was quite the distance between us.

I continued to Twilights room and knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' Came from the inside and I opened the door. The three of them sat like they were waiting especially for me. ''Hey what's the matter?'' I asked to them, maybe better to ask that than directly sending them outside. ''We looked some more into the reason why humans wear clothes and we came to the conclusion that only the…breasts and…private part is covered. Why only those?'' I sighed, why this question? ''Let me see if I can remember it correctly but I think it's like this. It was not so with primitive man. As the civilization was progressing, man made one by one customs. Marriage was one such custom according to which a person is restricted to sexual activities only with whom they married. Being so, to avoid sexual attraction, custom was also prescribed not to expose private parts in public. When that is become a custom long time, violation brings shame.'' I was surprised by my own explanation. It made sense. ''I understand. It's like a rule from long ago and now it's more like a ritual. Thanks.'' I smiled, glad that this was finally over.  
''Uhm Guide? I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. Is everything alright now?'' I sighed. ''Yes, everything is Alright. Will you girls please follow me to the garage.''  
''We have a Garage?'' Twilight asked surprised.

In the garage they all looked at the car I brought with me. opinions were…different. But that wasn't it. ''Girls, I know it seems stupid that I brought you here for this car. Because that is stupid.'' The all looked at me. ''The reason I brought you here was to get in the other car.'' I pointed at the car the suit brought in. It was a van, but changed into a car, for 8 people. ''We can all fit in that car and go to places. I thought it would be nice to go somewhere with all of us.'' I looked to their faces and Pinkie was the only one that smiled. ''So this is the surprise?!'' I nodded and Pinkie yelled Shotgun. After that she stepped into the car and waited for the rest to come. ''Come on girls, let's go to the beach.'' I wanted to step forward but was stopped by Fluttershy. ''Isn't that car-thing a nuisance to be bought?'' I shook my head. ''Hey, we're friends living together. Taking you guys out for a ride is the least I can do. Also… It's cheaper than public transportation.'' They looked a little suspicious at me but I quickly waved it off by throwing the keys up. ''You guys want to go to the beach or not?'' They all agreed with a yell or a nod. We sat in the van and went on the road. While in the car I begin to think.

Well… this was a productive day. I got my own car, and bought a car for when we all want to go out for a while. Also hopefully threw away the problem with the clothes. I seemed to be closer to AJ and Dash now. Pinkie was as hyper as ever so I don't know about her. I notice Twilight thinks I'm smarter than before… Don't know if I should feel offended or complimented. Fluttershy will be more of a problem to be friendly with. I also hope they won't get in my bed again.


	4. Shopping, Kitten and Cooking Lessons

**Ok, have to do this. An author note. This is amazing. Just 3 chapters and already 500 visitors. This is… just amazing. I'm really getting tears in my eyes because of this. Also, I'm so happy with this that I'll write this chapter before going back to school, because when I go back, this will go slower than a tortoise in a treadmill. So here it is. Have fun. And don't forget to review in the end.**

**PS: Zombiekiller27, I'm working on it **

* * *

**Shopping, Kitten and Cooking Lessons**

I again came back from my early work. After yesterday's fun at the beach I made a deal with the girls to buy some pajamas. But because I have no clue what to really get and I don't want to be looked at for being in the girls department of the store… Rarity came to safe me by saying she wants to look at the clothes the humans have. And who am I to refuse our a designer? She promised me to wake me up when she wanted to go, so I went back to bed.  
After I went in my room and closed the door I pulled off my shirt and sweater, not seeing their use when I jump underneath my covers of my bed. But I had the strangest of feelings when I walked to my bed. I took some steps back and flipped the switch to have a better view of my room.  
I squinted my eyes when I saw there was a bump in my bed. I slowly walked towards it and pulled of the cover, showing a sleeping Rarity. This literally made me jump back. ''Okay, never expected her to do this. This is awfully strange.'' I thought about it and shook my head. ''If it was Fluttershy then I was really witnessing a miracle or… The strangest mess up of rooms I've had ever seen.''  
I shut up when I noticed that there was movement in Rarity. My face almost melted. I squatted and whispered in her ear. ''Come on Princess, it's unbecoming to sleep in another one's bed.'' I don't know why but I just talked like that to her. She slowly opened one of her eyes and I have to admit, it was damn cute how she did that.

''Good morning Darling, what time is it?'' I smiled and looked at the clock. ''It is 7o'clock. Too early to go to the shops. Want to eat breakfast or go back to bed?'' Rarity blinked a few times and suddenly went berserk on me. ''You hypocrite, you say that we need to be dressed but you wake me up without a shirt!'' I sighed, I totally forgot. ''Rarity, two things, 1: This is my room. 2: Guys don't really have anything here that needs hiding, didn't Twilight told you that?'' She shook her head and I sighed again. ''I'll make it up by making breakfast.''  
''Alright Darling.''  
''Again Rarity, It's mostly your fault for being in my room.''  
''What do you want to say with that?''  
''Please get out of my bedroom.'' Rarity looked at me. ''Don't you like it when I come in?''  
''Rarity…'' She finally got the point because she stood up and walked towards her own room. ''I'll change into more suitable clothes for outside.'' While she disappeared I sighed again. Apparently I was fed up with making breakfast… What do I actually make for them? Until now I slept when I came back and they just ate themselves. I pulled on my shirt from work and went to the main kitchen.  
''Hey Rick, what are you doing?'' A happy voice said behind me. I turned around with a sleepy smile on my face. ''Hey Pinkie, just making breakfast but I have a question. What do you guys eat in the morning?''

After some quick tips from Pinkie Pie and a lot of help we managed to make breakfast for everyone. It smelled delicious and we made it with a lot of stuff that was good for your body and healthy.  
''Nicely done Pinkie, you should give cooking lessons to people like this. I saw that there was a bakery building attached to the house. Why not there?'' Pinkie jumped up. ''That is a great idea. That way I can help people, earn something and eat sweets that we made in the end.''  
We laughed a bit before the others came in the room. AJ was first, probably because she lives at a farm and needs to wake up early. She was already fully dressed but looked strange to me. ''Hey, gui…'' Pinkie glared daggers at AJ before she could finish her sentence. Because I thought nothing of it I just ignored it as just being Pinkie. ''I mean, morning Rick. Didn't think you were already awake now.'' I sighed while Rarity came in the living room. ''Ask the princess behind you. She was in my room and hogged the bed.'' Applejack looked to Rarity who shrugged. ''I wanted to surprise him.'' Well, she sure did…

After a few minutes everyone was sitting at the table, except Spike, who was still sleeping. We began to eat while Rarity started about the clothes. ''If he's right, then I just need to take your measurements and we can buy your clothes instead of me making them.'' I wanted to ask a question but first emptied my mouth.  
''How do you know what kind of pajamas they want? I know you are friends for some time but you've been human for a little while now. Ever made clothing for sleeping or something?'' Rarity smiled.  
''Don't worry Darling, my senses will tell what everyone wants as pajamas, and if they're still not satisfied I can always make them.'' She made sense to me and I nodded while putting the last in my mouth. ''I'll change into something else, so if you measure everyone we can go to the shops. You know what lengths you must know?''  
Rarity laughed at my question. ''Of course, length of the body and arms and legs of course.'' I sighed, why must I tell this, really, when Celestia comes back.  
''You forget that you must also know the BWH sizes. That means Bust, meaning your breasts, waist, you probably already know what that is, and your hips, and you already know that too.'' I pointed at the parts of the body that needed measurements. ''Or else you have good clothing but it won't fit because of the bumps.'' I tried to say that with a joke. Rarity nodded and stood up. ''That I would learn something from a human about fashion. Thank you.'' With that she went to her room making a follow sign to the girls.

After I changed to the same clothes that I wore when I met them I noticed something. I only had two sets, this one and my working clothes. But that wasn't it… my closet was full with these combinations. I could wear the same every day and still wear other clothes. Strange… I shrugged it off and went to the Camaro. I stepped inside and waited for Rarity. After 15 minutes she stepped in.  
''Sorry, but Rainbow Dash was fidgeting around, saying she was sensitive.''  
I laughed at what she said and started the car. ''Shall we go?'' I smiled and she nodded. ''Of course.''

After a little ride we arrived at the shopping mall, there were different kinds of clothing stores all around but I knew the way around here. We went inside the first store and I showed Rarity where the pajamas were for woman. She was impressed by the design, the amount and the choices you could make. From full footed pajamas to just lingerie. She looked around and picked some stuff out.  
''I want to fit it for a minute to look who's style it is. Is there a special room for that?'' I nodded.  
''There are the fitting rooms. Shall I wait near you?''  
''Aww, thank you Darling.''  
Rarity went inside one of the fitting rooms while I grabbed a chair and waited. Strange enough the chairs were on the other side of the changing rooms, isn't that pretty inconvenient?  
''Hey, let's give that man a show.'' I heard someone say. I have bad experiences with this stuff…  
''Good idea, he will be happy if there is some good stuff.'' I heard a second voice say. Please don't let them do what I think they will do.  
Just when I thought this two boys shot in front of the fitting rooms and started flipping all the curtains.

**(Had this done in front of me once. People thought I was the culprit. Damn Brats… Bliss and fear at the same time.)**

I wanted to do something before they got to Rarity but I was too late. They already flipped her curtain and I saw her standing there. With her back to me, only wearing her panties. Clothes floating around her. She looked back when she fell the curtain being flipped and began to blush heavily. She screamed and closed the curtain. ''So you wanted to wait for me for this moment you pervert!'' Ouch that hurt… Better try to clear this up. ''Rarity, please don't be like that. There were some brats that wanted to have some fun. Don't blame me for sitting there. There were no other seats.'' Suddenly Rarity's head popped up from behind the curtain. ''Is that the truth?''  
I nodded and tried to look innocent. Too bad I don't know how an innocent person looked like. Rarity began to laugh.  
''I can't get mad at you Darling and you know what?'' She closed in and whispered.. ''Next time just ask.'' I became as red, if not redder, than a tomato. Rarity began to laugh even harder. ''And that was payback for looking.'' She closed the curtain while I was still standing there. ''I already found some nice clothes so we can go home now. I also know what to get for the rest so we only have to pay right?'' She was really fast and already came out of the fitting room while I was still in shock. ''Aw, you're pretty cute Darling.''  
Really that girl. She is really someone who would make a good wife for someone someday. She has humor and won't keep you bored. I smiled at the thought… Wait what?

After I woke up from my shock/thoughts, Rarity and I both went to the house. When we arrived we saw something standing next to the gate. I pulled over and read what was standing on it.  
''Pinkie's Cooking Lessons. Learn how to make delicious treats that are also healthy and easy to make.'' The starting date was in two days. On a Sunday which is my only free day. Maybe I'll look what is going on there.  
Then I looked down to the price and laughed at it. Payment is still under discussion. Apparently Twilight is looking into what everyone needs to pay. Really, the payment of stuff is a lot easier since I gave her a book about wallet management. She really helped out a lot. Maybe I should help her too.

The clothes we brought with us were accepted happily. Even Rainbow Dash was happy with hers. I only heard this of course since I was in my room. Sometimes a guy just needs some time alone. Alone with his hobby.  
I activated the computer and went to an icon named ''WoT''. ''let's blow some shit up.'' I said to myself as I opened World of Tanks on my computer. I wonder what the girls think when they hear the sounds coming from this…

* * *

_The next morning_

The last day before I my free day. I woke up especially early so no-one would be awake when I returned. But I was wrong. When I returned someone was awake. Right before I entered the house I saw the most beautiful sight.  
I heard a cat from above so I looked if there was one stuck in the tree. Instead I saw someone hover in front of the moon, holding a kitten. Her long hair softly waving in the wind while she was carefully holding the kitten in her arms. I couldn't help but stare at the sight. At least, until she noticed me and let out a soft ''Eep''.  
''Fluttershy?'' She landed and hid behind her hair. ''I'm sorry you saw it.'' She quietly said. I smiled. ''Don't be, that was amazing. Besides, after I saw that Princess Celestia used magic I thought that you might be able to fly.''  
Fluttershy nodded. ''Dash and I both noticed our wings are invisible. So we are able to fly.'' I smiled at that. ''That is great for you guys. But maybe it's better for the kitten to get something to drink. It looks thirsty.'' The kitten purred in agreement and Fluttershy let out a small giggle in response.  
''You're right, let's get inside.''

We both went inside together with the kitten. While Fluttershy began to make milk for the kitten I went to my room to change. The moment when I came into my room I was in chaos. ''Where did I put it, where did I put it?'' I searched every cabin in my closet until I saw it on my desk. An inhaler. ''Stupid allergies, go away for the next couple of hours.'' I said to myself while taking the inhaler.  
I love cats and dogs but I am allergic for them. Ironic isn't it?  
When I came back Fluttershy sat on the couch together with the kitten, it was drinking his milk. Fluttershy was so caring, she will be a real motherly mom, taking care of the little ones and such.  
While I sat down I noticed something. Yesterday I also thought like that about Rarity. What are you doing brain?

''Do you want to hold him?'' Fluttershy asked sweetly. ''I mean, if that's okay with you.'' I nodded, I took my medicine so it should be okay. Fluttershy slowly handed me the kitten and it purred softly, it was warm and furry. It gave me a warm feeling. And strangely enough, it made Fluttershy sit closer to me.  
The kitten fell asleep in my hands and Fluttershy began to softly pet him. ''That's a good boy.'' She said softy and gave it a kiss.  
After a little while she took him over again. After she took it over I got a strange feeling. My eyes became hazy. Was I really this tired? No, need to stay awake, need to stay awake… stay…

I opened my eyes. The whole world was sideways, strange. I turned on my back and stared up to two bumps. I took me a few seconds to realize where I looked at. I was laying down on the lap of Fluttershy. I wanted to panic when I realized something. I could also be dreaming!  
I slowly raised myself en saw that I had slept for about an hour. Fluttershy was also asleep now and the kitten was gone. ''Oh god… where is he?'' I whispered to myself as I began to look around. The door to the bedrooms and outside were all closed. So he couldn't be far. But he wasn't in the kitchen, under the couch, behind the television or on top of the closet. Not even in the closet.

After half an hour of searching I decided to wake up Fluttershy to help me look.  
''Hm, what is it Rick?'' She woke up normally, apparently she decided I wasn't scary anymore. ''I can't find the kitten.''  
''Oh, well, he Is here. Apparently he liked it in here.'' She pulled the sweater she was wearing up a little, she was wearing her new pajamas underneath it, but no kitten.  
''Oh come on you naughty boy. Don't climb up my sweater.'' On cue the head of the kitten popped up between the breasts of Fluttershy. If you thought you couldn't be more red than a tomato, you were wrong.  
Fluttershy made a whole new shade of red right in front of me. She pulled out the kitten and gave it to me. then she stood up and marched to her own room, leaving a confused kitten and an embarrassed me behind.  
Why do I always get in these kind of situations?

Well, after that incident I made a box for the kitten where he could stay until we made a decision about what to do with him. At breakfast we decided to take him in. This was both happy news as devastating news for me and my allergy.  
After breakfast I went back to sleep. Strangely I slept until dinner. I have no idea, how I managed to sleep that long.  
That's why this day was pretty eventless except the morning. And I pretty much forgot what happened at breakfast. I kept thinking about the event in right before. Fluttershy and myself didn't even look each other in the eye. Also because I almost fell asleep in my breakfast if Dash didn't save me. God I hope tomorrow will go without Trouble.

* * *

_Again, The next morning._

Sunday morning. Thanks to the biologic clock in me I was awake pretty early. But not the first because I could smell something delicious. I stepped out of my bed. Put on a robe and grabbed a towel, new clothes and soap. I went out of my room and was met by Applejack, Pinkie and Twilight. Now that I think about it, where was Spike all the day? I never saw him.

''Morning Rick, would you like some breakfast? We're having Egg Surprise by Pinkie.'' Applejack told me and nodded. ''Yes, thank you, I'll first take a shower though.''  
I continued to walk towards the shower when I saw our little Dragon run into the shower. I sighed and stood beside the door.  
After a minute or so he opened the door again and went back to his own room. Well, the toilet is also here. So it's nothing strange.

After the shower I sat at the table and received my breakfast. ''Thanks Pinkie… Pinkie? Where is Pinkie?'' Twilight smiled. ''She is with her students, learning them to cook delicious treats. While you were asleep they arrived and I talked with them about the price. We agreed on something while Pinkie was cooking and you were in the shower.''  
I nodded while taking a bite. It was delicious. I began to concentrate more on my food, how did she make this so delicious?

After I was done I looked together with Twilight to the expenses. Apparently thanks to the fact that I worked and Pinkie now doing this we managed to get as much as we spend. Viva la Twilight. I would never know this if she didn't learn how to do this stuff.  
After an hour of following expenses and income we took a break. ''I'll look at Pinkie's class.'' I said to Twilight and she nodded. ''Okay, I'll go and look what Spike is doing.'' I nodded and tried to find my way towards the bakery.

When I entered the bakery I was amazed by the smells. I looked around and saw Pinkie explaining some girls and young women how to make a snack that was healthy and according to her, Super-Duper-Ultimate-Deliciousness. I chuckled a bit and looked how it went.  
''For this we need to cut up some fruits and vegetables.'' Pinkie looked at her hands and then to the knife. It looked like she had some trouble, I think I never saw her cut anything till now. Right before she began cutting she saw me and gave a big smile. ''First's up is the banana. Cut it in even pieces.''  
Pinkie began cutting like a professional. I was impressed. I was this close in opening the door to get back to Twilight when I heard a little scream. I turned back to see Pinkie Pie holding her finger. She apparently was already a pro with hoofs, but fingers tend to get caught up by the cutting.  
I quickly got the emergency kit from the wall. From what I knew it had also things for a small cut. Pinkie however… Was jumping around like crazy while the other women tried to calm her down.

''Pinkie, stay still for a minute.'' Even though the women were all saying the same pinkie listened to me and stopped jumping. I opened the med kit and got some disinfectant and a bandage. And applied it to her wound.  
It wasn't very big so it was done quickly. However, I haven't told you how we sat there. Pinkie was on a chair holding out her hand with the cut. I was sitting on one knee towards here tending her hand.  
I'm not stereotyping people but all those women there started to giggle and point to me. Whispering something in the way of a cute couple. God why?  
When I finished bandaging her one of the older ladies spoke up. ''Maybe you should give the spot a little kiss.'' Apparently she thought we were a couple or they don't realize that there are 5 other girls in this house.  
I looked at Pinkie and she gave me a little wink. She wanted to make a joke about me doing that and I was hoping on a little fun from the party pony…human. I slowly moved in and gave a little push with my lips on the bandage, it was supposed to look like a kiss but… I fail at things I have never done before.

The women began wooing like people do when they propose to another in movies. Damn them, it was irritating as hell. But where was the fun?  
''What in Tarnation is all this noise?'' Applejack yelled while she kicked open the door. She looked at the situation and it wasn't good…for me. Apparently they all read human customs while I was asleep. Among those books was courtship. I'm fucked.  
I noticed Applejack was holding a rope now, tied it up to be a lasso and began twirling it around. ''Rick…Would you like to come here for a second?'' She was clearly pissed. I then felt a push on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Pinkie pointing at the back door where all those ladies came from.  
Her fun was me trying to evade an angry AJ or whoever came through the door. I don't want to die yet…  
''Crapdamnit!'' I yelled while I jumped over the counter and ran through the back door. ''Come back here Rick, ya'll got some explaining to do!'' Applejack began chasing me. Pinkie laughed as hard as she could while looking at us. God her fun and cooking skills are first class. She would be one of those happy party moms everyone loves… God why am I thinking like this again!

''Yihaa!'' I heard and saw a rope flying over me. ''Crap.'' Was the last thing I could say before my legs were pulled away from beneath my body. Applejack then dragged me back inside. ''Ah reckon ya start talking real soon Rick…'' I gulped. The strong but gentle type, always nice until you piss them off. According to some people I'm also like that.

…Screw you Brain, Stop thinking like that!


	5. Some time alone

Remember where we left off? I was being dragged inside by Applejack. I bet you guys were laughing your asses off. While I'm sitting here, in the living room, being stared at by Applejack and Twilight. Rarity was still in her room trying to make clothes while Dash was…sleeping on the couch. Fluttershy was busy with the kitten she brought in yesterday. And all those stupid ladies that don't know how to cook were peeking inside. I saw a face in front of that door. Please say that it's Pinkie instead of those ladies.  
What? Stop ranting and continue the story? You guys are friggin lucky I'm still alive right now. And also…

* * *

''Stop mumbling to yourself Rick. We were asking what ya were doing to Pinkie.'' Why did they care anyway? I'm just a test subject. ''Pinkie cut herself and I tended her wounds. Then one of those ladies said I should kiss the wound and Pinkie said it was okay so I did it. I thought she was going to make a joke about it.'' I tried to loosen the knots of the rope but they were too tight. I should have known…  
''Even if it is true, it looked a lot like this section of this book.'' Twilight showed me the book I thought of before. ''Human steps of relationships. Chapter 8: Proposal.'' Well, screw this shit. I'm trapped by the logic and books.  
Wait… I can fight logic with logic! ''Well, if it was a proposal, what did I need to have, what I didn't have?'' Twilight grabbed the book and read. ''It says here that in modern times rings aren't needed. They are mostly used as symbol but still… But yes, you had to give something if it was a proposal.''  
Yes, safe. Now they will let me go and… ''But a kiss is also used as completion of the pact.'' I blinked a few times. Okay, let's try this their pony way. ''Okay, but in your way, like you ponies propose. Would it be a decent proposal?'' Please, say no!  
''No, it wouldn't be good enough.'' Twilight said to me and I sighed from relief. ''Great, that means that you saw it wrong and there wasn't a proposal. Now please let me go.''  
Applejack looked questioning to Twilight. ''It would be strange for him to do something like that. Let him go.'' She ordered Applejack and I felt the rope loosening up. ''Well, I guess I was wrong in my decision sugar cube. Please forgive me.'' I sighed while standing up. ''It's okay, you guys still don't know all the customs. But next time please talk to me before doing stuff.''

The moment the rope was untied I stood up and grabbed my coat. ''Hey Rick, what are you going to do?'' I heard Dash ask with a sleepy voice. She probably woke up from the noise we made and looked straight at me.  
''I…I need some time for myself.'' I give, these days gave me a lot of stress, I know for some this looks cool but, no privacy, stupid mistakes and all that shit. I just needed some time alone. Away from the madness, it's not like they will burn down the house if I don't watch them… right?  
''If you take the car can I come with you?'' Dash asked. I turned around with one of my famous, seriously?, looks. ''Alone, Dash, that means that no-one comes with me right now.''  
With that I closed the door behind me and I went to the car. I wish Celestia came back to finish some of this up. At least a proper lesson in being human. I turned the key of the ignition and backed off the driveway when two hands appeared on the window. It was Rarity.

''Hey Rick, I wanted to ask you if I could use you as a model when you return. I have some new clothes that I wanted to try out in this world.'' I looked to Rarity as if she became crazy. ''Rarity…I don't want anything right now. I just want some time to think. Please, let me go now.'' Rarity looked me straight in the eyes. I just begged. I had a headache and the lecture didn't make it any better. Rarity let go of the car. I drove back and the gate opened. I took another glance to the house before I put on my glasses and drove on. I really needed this. Some time alone.

* * *

_In the house  
_''I wonder what we did wrong. He seemed depressed.'' Fluttershy started. They all sat in the living room, a pretty uncommon thing in the house. Pinkie Pie just send away all her students to join. The ladies were very happy with the cooking and the show so she got a bonus.  
''How many things has he done for himself?'' Spike suddenly stated. The girls thought about it. ''Well, he does this gaming when he gets back, and he goes on his computer, if you call it that, before he goes to sleep but he never complained.'' Twilight commented on Spike who looked a little irritated. ''Yes but I never saw him go out for friends or family. We pretty much kept him occupied.'' Rarity then said, which shook everyone awake. ''Maybe we were so demanding that he went back home.''

''Maybe he thought we were stupid and dropped us as friends and left us forever and never wants to have fun again and and and and….'' Pinkie stopped yelling to get some air. The girls always rolled their eyes went she went on like that but this time they listened to her.  
''We can't lose him, he is our friend, guide and element bearer. He helped us these past days to learn us how we should behave around others. Pinkie even has a job now.'' The girls nodded to Twilight who said that but Pinkie wasn't happy.  
''Twilight, why do you keep calling him bearer and guide. Isn't friend enough?''  
''Pinkie, our assignment was to learn the element from the humans. And he is the bearer and our guide here.'' Twilight said in response.  
''You shouldn't label people like that! Dashie you understand right?...Dashie? Where is Rainbow Dash?''  
The girls and Spike looked around. In the last part of the discussion Dash disappeared, leaving the arguing girls behind.

* * *

_20 kilometers from the house  
_I parked the car on top of a little hill. I stopped the engine and stepped out of the car, looking straight at the sea. It was a lookout point for people who needed some peace of mind. I looked over the water to a beautiful horizon. I always went here when I wanted some rest.  
I reached for my pocket and grabbed a small package out of it and opened it. ''Hmm, 6 left. I should buy some more tomorrow.'' I grabbed a small cylinder form item and put it In my mouth. ''Hmm tastes good.'' I said to myself and sat on the hood of the car, continuing to look into the horizon. My mind was finally at peace.

That was until some guys went my way. I already saw them coming, those typical guys that you know they're douchebags just looking at their walk, listen to their talk and the way they look at people. God, why me? ''Hey Dude, do you have a light?''  
I looked at the guy in front, his smile disgusted me, he smelled like booze, smoke and a month without bath. ''No sorry, I don't smoke.''  
''Then what are you holding in your mouth?!'' His voice became threatening, I had no clue why but I remained calm. I took out the thing in my mouth and showed it to them. ''I don't smoke, I eat chocolate.'' I smiled at the guys in front of me, trying to stay nice. However they weren't amused…  
''You think your funny chap?'' Wow, we have an English boy here. Really, what the hell was with the accent suddenly? Are we in a comedy or something?

''Greg, your accent.'' Too late dipshit… I sighed and took a bite of the chocolate. When I looked up I saw that one of the guys was ready to hit me. ''Crap…''  
''Incoming!'' I heard someone yell and before I knew it the guys in front of me were gone. ''Ouch, that was a hard landing… Oh, hey Rick.'' I was surprised, not only the fact that Rainbow dash appeared, but also at the fact that I was this happy to see her. She stood up and closed in on me, the guys she landed on were unconscious. Their own fault. When Dash was near me she gave me a smack on the head.  
''People are really worried about you, you know that? They all had their own theory why you left.'' I blinked a few times. I just said I wanted some time alone, not screw you all I'm getting away. The house is awesome…. Okay… the girls are also nice.  
''So you came here to ask me directly?'' Dash nodded and I smiled. ''Thanks for worrying about me.'' I got another hit on my arm and Dash turned her back on me.  
''Just remember how awesome I am.'' I heard her smirk from way here. But also something else… I turned around and looked behind me and the guys Dash crashed in started to wake up. ''Shit.. Hey Dash, want a lift home?''  
''But I wanted to ask you why you came here first.'' She pouted a little and I sighed. ''Look at the horizon there, for the people can't fly, this awesome sight just stays in your heart.'' I looked at the horizon fro a minute until I felt something at my leg. Out of reflex I gave it a hard kick. ''Ouch!''

I looked down and saw one of the guys roll around on the ground holding his face. ''Dash, I guess it's time to go.'' I began to run towards the car with Dash floating beside me. ''I can fly home already you know?'' I opened the door and looked at her. I noticed the feeling after a few minutes of being here. It was lonely without them. Even though I just met them a few days ago. I can't live without them anymore.  
''Please don't leave me alone.'' It was the only thing I said, from the bottom of my heart. My life would be nothing if it was without them. I finally understood that.  
''Uhm, Okay, sure.'' Dash landed and stepped into the car. I turned the ignition and I began to drive to the house, the house I finally dared to call home.

* * *

''Want some chocolate?''  
''Yes thanks.'' Dash answered but somehow the ego in her voice was gone. Maybe because she was confined in a car instead of the open air. ''Do you have some kind of special way to eat this?''  
I shook my head. ''It's just chocolate, you can unwrap it and eat it but the way I do it…'' I bit a part of the wrapping off the chocolate and put the unwrapped part in my mouth. Now others only saw the white wrapping.  
''This is the way I slowly eat them. Like a cigarette.'' I smiled with the chocolate in my mouth. ''What is a cigarette?'' I almost facepalmed myself but yeah, I was driving.  
''I will explain at home.'' I said to Dash and she nodded. After a few seconds she suddenly tapped my shoulder. ''I think this is the first time you called the house also your home.'' I thought about it. It was true that I rather avoided the fact that it was also my home and never actually called it that. ''Well, look at that. You're right. Stupid, if you think about it, that I never called it that. That calls for a cheerful song.''  
I reached for the radio and turned it on. ''I hope it's an awesome song…'' Dash said with a little grunt, her ego came back in the voice. The Radio searched for the right track and began playing an intro that was pretty known with me.  
''Well, look at that Dash, this song is practically made for you.'' I said smiling at the intro. ''Why? What's it called?'' I looked at Dash. ''Loyalty.'' The song began.

* * *

_You see me soaring through the sky  
I see you below as you walk on by  
I could clear the sky in 10 second flat  
How about that (How about that)_

_I could be sitting here on a cloud_  
_Watching the sun as it starts to go down_  
_the only thing missing_  
_is you by my side_

_give me a smidge of confidence_  
_give me a speck of something that makes sense_  
_give me an idea of dependency_  
_give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_  
_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through_  
_you can give your broken heart to me_  
_cause you know that I'll stay with you_  
_That's why they call me loyalty_

_The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on_  
_rainbows here one minute and then their gone_  
_they remind me ... of me and you_  
_what did you do?_  
_what did I do?_

_determination in those eyes_  
_where has it gone? has it said goodbye?_  
_a lot as happened_  
_but I'll stay by your side_

_give me a smidge of confidence_  
_give me a speck of something that makes sense_  
_give me an idea of dependency_  
_give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_  
_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through_  
_you can give your broken heart to me_  
_cause you know that I'll stay with you_  
_That's why they call me loyalty_

_Time stands still when you're with me_  
_how can I make you see?_  
_your crazy antics make me want to scream_  
_your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_  
_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through_  
_you can give your broken heart to me_  
_cause you know that I'll stay with you_  
_That's why they call me loyalty_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_  
_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through_  
_you can give your broken heart to me_  
_cause you know that I'll stay with you_  
_That's why they call me loyalty._

* * *

The song stopped while we drove into the neighborhood where we lived. I looked at Dash to see if she liked the song. ''That was pretty sweet. Far from awesome, but still sweet.'' I sighed, Well, that really flushes down the bronies who made it. Sorry Aviators.  
The gate opened automatically to let us in. I parked the car in the garage and turned the car off. Dash stepped out first and went to the door, opening it. I followed after her.  
''Hey girls, we're back!'' Dash yelled through the house. I walked in and thought I would get scolded. Hell, if they had to send Dash to me…

But instead I was met by a pink blur in my face. Pinkies poofy hair was in my face and I got crushed by her hug. ''Pinkie… Please let me go…can't breathe…'' I got some air when the pressure on my chest faded, leaving a soft feeling behind. I looked down and saw Pinkie still hugging me, less tight, but still a hug.  
''I'm glad you're back, we thought you left us because of something.'' She said with a smile. I shook my head when I looked at the rest of the girls that came from the living room.  
''Girls, I never left because I hated you or anything. It's just that I'm tired as hell and needed some peace of mind. Hell, School begins tomorrow, I hate it.'' Twilight stepped forward. ''School? You still go to school?'' I nodded and continued. ''Yeah, I'm a chemistry student. I continued my study even though I don't have to.'' Twilight's eyes sparked up…This couldn't be good. ''Can I come with you?''  
Luckily Applejack stopped her thoughts. ''Hold on girl, we still had one thing we agreed to do remember?'' I blinked a few times, what were they doing?

''We're Sorry. We didn't mean to occupy all of your time to help us.'' The girls were all lined up and bowed a little. I quickly shot up and tried to let them all stand up. ''Wow, wow, wow. We just live together here for what, 4, 5 days? That is nothing. We still need to get to know each other good. Apparently I just called this house my home for the first time in the car just now. But I know one thing. I like it here, this house, my home, our home. You guys are just awesome to live with. My life was pretty boring until you came. So don't apologize, I need to thank you.''

I must admit I half expected it but still. I got hit over by Six times Pinkie, or in other words, all the girls at the same time. I fell on the ground and all of them fell on top of me. I was trying to breath when all those compliments of them came over me.

''I'll take it back, get me out of here! I'm too young to Die From these kind of crushings!

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 5. Of course please Review.  
But there is something else. School already started and my imagination is draining slowly. (Scew it)**  
**And besides that I wanted you guys to know I'm planning to write a few chapters on the Human Chronicle now**.  
**So please wait for a while. I'll get back soon on this story... I hope**

**Blade**


	6. Good News

Oh man, you guys are going to love this. Yes, it's another update chapter. I'm sorry. But you guys, seriously, are going to love this.

I have decided to bring The Guide back to Life. No joking. I have reread it myself and Together with Returning home...Well, Let's say I can take them both on. together with Human Chronicle.  
The new Story I still have to start on, THETA Chronicle (Pretty Original I know -_- )  
And a new story that I came up with thanks to a friend. (The fall of the Chrystal Empire)

So as you can see, a lot of stories. how can I keep up with that even though I let you guys alone for a...never mind. The point is is that I decided to continue.

But don;t be too happy. It will continue when I finally get summer vacation. In the meantime my school has priority, so please be patient.

I know a lot of you will be happy with this especially a lot were bullshitting about the cancellation of The Guide. Well, those people can now start bullshitting about the continuation. have fun guys.

See ya later.  
Blade, The Tribal Wolf


End file.
